1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement adjust device, and more particularly to a movement adjust device for a circular saw. The movement adjust device of the present invention can reduce the necessary operating space of the circular saw.
2. Description of Related Art
A circular saw is widely used for cutting. The circular saw without any movement adjust device only has a short cutting range. As a result, a conventional movement adjust device is provided to overcome the problem of the circular saw. The conventional movement adjust device in accordance with the prior art comprises a holder secured on a rear end of a base member of the circular saw. The holder has two through holes defined to allow two guide bars slidably extending through the holder. Each guide bar has a first end securely received in a first stopper and a second end securely received in a second stopper that is securely mounted to a hinge that is connected to a housing, a motor and a saw blade of the circular saw. Consequently, the saw blade can be moved to elongate the cutting range of the circular saw due to a slidable relation between the holder and the two guide bars.
However, the guide bars extend from the rear portion of the circular saw when the circular saw only needs a short cutting range and the second stopper is backward pushed. Consequently, the conventional movement adjust device needs an operating space having a depth corresponding to the length of the guide bars. It is a inconvenient design when used in a small place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional movement adjust device for a circular saw.